My Purpose
by sunnylove2024
Summary: After the battel with zero. zero was in the wooods with a hole when 2 vampires come. kaze. kaname/zero, m!preg, zero pureblood, ichiur and shizuka are alive.


Warning: m!preg,kaze, kanamexzero, Ichiru and Shizuka are alive, the twins are pureblood

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, owned by Matsuri Hino

-This is my first fanfiction-

* * *

Prologue

Cold, wet, huger. Unwanted, used, left to die. Even the night sky agree. The rain fall as the tears in his eyes fall in rivers.

After taking the attack for Yuki and killing Rido. Zero escape in the forest. Running unit his legs give out. His shallow breathing, blood and dirt stain school uniform, messes appearance and the hole in the middle of his stomach made him look dead.

He had no reason to live.

He has no one wait for him.

He has no home.

As Zero lean against the nearest tree to catch a breath. Zero slowly close his eyelids when he see two figure. One female and the other male.

The lady put her hand on his forehead and Zero fall asleep. "Pick him up. It's time to take my oi-kun home."

* * *

 _ **"Okaa-san, when will papa come back? He promise me and Kin that he help us control our powers."**_

 _ **A woman smile at her son. The woman has long blond hair that reach her knee. The woman has warm, bright, light lavender eyes. She is wearing a light blue, midi, pleated, spring, long sleeves, linen dress with 2 in. block heels. The dress has purple asters with golden vines around it on the lower right side.**_

 _ **She smile at her eldest child. "Zero, your father will be back before midnight." Zero pouted, "now call your brother. It's time for breakfast."**_

 _ **The 12 year old ran to inform his twin and younger brother. "Ru, Kin it's time for breakfast."**_

 _ **Ichiru was Zero's identical twin, but was weak and get sick easily. Anakin was the youngest, 10, and has light blond hair that reach his shoulder and baby blue eyes.**_

 _ **"Okey, nii-chan" shoted Ichiru and Anakin.**_

 _ **The three ran to the dining room. Racing to see who get in first.**_

 _ **The woman giggle at her sons, "Now, now kids help me seat the table before you father comes home." a fellow of "okey" sounded through,**_

 _ **As the table is full of plants, spoons, forks, and food. When there was a doorbell.**_

 _ **The woman open the door. There stund Hio Shizuka, "Shizuka-sama are you here to see your sons?" question the woman. Shizuka nodded, the woman let her in.**_

 _ **"Anneran-san, how are they? Were they being good?"**_

 _ **The named woman, Anneran nodded, "They behavior children and treated me like their mother. Zero has become an excellent hunter and his power has alright awaken but Ichiru get sick but he is learning to protected himself as a hunter and his power are still in wrap.' explain Anneran.**_

 _ **Shizuka signed. Ichiru has always had a weak body. With the 'Cursed twin', Zero has half Ichiru's power. Ichiru's power will properly only awaken in his mid-teen.**_

 _ **Anneran and Shizuka head to the dining room.**_

 _ **Zero and Ichiru race to Shizuka, while Anakin looked confused. "Okaa-sama, what are you doing here?" question Zero.**_

 _ **Zero and Ichiru had perfect memory of their mother because the day they were born to now they remember everything.**_

 _ **Anakin understand now. He known that Zero and Ichiru was his half-brother but not their mother.**_

 _ **"Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun I'm taking you guys home."**_

 _ **Anakin didn't know what was going on. Zero's and Ichiru's mom seems to want to take them away from him. "No! I don't want to let my brothers go! Please! Let them stay!" Anakin pleaded while grabbing Zero's and Ichiru's arm.**_

 _ **Shizuka didn't want to separate them but Zero's power are getting to strong and Ichiru will refuse to let his twin go. "I'm sorry, Anakin but I need to take them." Anakin sob. The twins comforting him. Whispering promises they will be back. "We will leave in 2 day."**_

* * *

Zero slowly wake from his sleep. Where am I? Zero remember that he was in the woods. Setting up so fast, he had to immediately lay down. "Please don't move suddenly. You need to rest." pleaded a strong and gentle voice. "Nii-chan," Zero turn to the voice. Zero saw a spilling imeage of himself but with longer hair. "Me and Oba-sumantu will explain what is going on, but for now sleep."

Zero slowly drawn to dreamland.

By the time Zero come back, the sun was about to rise. "Ich..ir..u… Ichiru!" the younger twin ran in with a black hair woman.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" question a worried Ichiru.

Zero blickley stare at Ichiru. He tackled his twin in a bear hug. " I'm.. so… so sorry...for hurting..you." Zero cried in his twins imbreas, "I... thought I ...was dreaming when i… saw … you." "Shushhhh, Nii-chan ,stop crying, Nii-chan." Ichiru's said in a smoothing, motherly tone.

After Zero calmed down a bit, Ichiru introused the woman next to him. "Nii-chan, this is Kiryu Sumantu, our aunt from dad's side of the family." Zero look at Sumantu with big, teary eyes.

"You are one of the people that saved me?" it was more of a statement than a question. Sumantu nodded.

Sumantu is a lady that looks around her 30s. She has long black locks that reach her waist, light peach skin. She is wearing a V-neck, crop sleeve, red dress that reach her knees. On the top of her right side on top of her chest was the Kiryu symbole. The top hugged her chest nicely. She is wearing black 4.5 heels. She has ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Zero-chan it has been a long time," Zero thought that her voice sounded like a mother's, "the last time I talked to you was 7 years ago, and yes I was one of the people who saved you."

"Why did you saved me?" zero thought he had no one to love him ever again and now he finds out his twin waa living with their aunt.

"Zero-chan, I saved you because you are family," Sumantu's voice sound a little more happier on the next part, " and you are pregnant!"


End file.
